Naughty Dreams
by JasonMyersX
Summary: Lazlo and Edward have been having naughty dreams about each other. What happens when Edward finds out? Rated M for a reason. Lemon.


**My first Camp Lazlo fanfic, once again this fic is pretty explicit, so if hardcore male on male action bothers you, please leave now.**

It was a beautiful warm and sunny day at Camp Kidney, sometime around mid July. Most of the teenaged campers were taking advantage of the wonderful weather by either swimming in the lake or engaging in some other outdoor activity such as sports.

The only camper who seemed to be in a bad mood despite the nice summer they'd been experiencing, was Edward the platypus. Now, the majority of the time this was not news in the slightest, the male platypus always seemed to be cranky and unpleasant, however, this time it was for a different reason.

In the past couple of years, he had been having intense romantic feelings for a certain cute Brazilian spider monkey. Edward was currently fifteen, although he had been having feelings for Lazlo since he was at least twelve. The worst thing about his longing for the Jelly bean member was the fact that he was almost constantly surrounded by him every day. After all, Camp Kidney definitely wasn't the biggest or nicest camp out there, so the campers were practically piled on top of each other because the huts where they slept were so close to one another. This of course, only made Edward even more flustered and frustrated.

Believe it or not, the grumpy teen had actually done a very good job of hiding his longing for Lazlo for the past couple of years. Although, things became much more difficult in the past couple of months due to the fact that Edward had been having naughty, erotic dreams about his fellow camper. These dreams only made him even more paranoid than he already was before, because he was worried that he might be moaning Lazlo's name in his sleep, where Chip, Skip and other nearby campers might hear.

Usually in the middle of the night he would try to sate these dreams by going into one of the bathrooms and masturbating until his horniness died down and he was able to return to sleep. Once again though, these frequent nightly trips only caused him to panic more, as he feared other campers may realize he awakes every night and become suspicious.

Edward was currently sitting in his empty cabin (since his two dung beetle roommates were down at the lake) and starring out the window of the cabin with a huge frown on his face, angry that everyone else was having such a good time and weren't miserable like him. They're happiness almost seemed to make him sick. As he was deep in his morose thoughts however, the three campers from jelly been cabin approached him from outside.

Lazlo was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks, and he had a pair of purple goggles on his head. Raj was in a red swimming suit and a green and orange striped shirt with a yellow dragon floatie around his waist. Clam was dressed in black swim trunks with a white tank top and he also had a floatie, although his was green.

"Hey Edward, you've been shut away in your cabin all day, don't you want to come outside and enjoy this beautiful weather?" Lazlo asked with a smile that was even bigger than Edward's frown.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day out!" Raj chimed in.

"No, leave me alone losers." Edward shot back dryly.

Raj and Clam's facial expressions immediately soured, although Lazlo as usual was unfazed.

"Edward grumpy." Clam stated with a frown.

"Please Edward? I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." Lazlo said, this time with a hint of concern in his voice.

Edward's face turned pink for a millisecond. God Lazlo was so adorable in those blue swim trunks. Also he had just been swimming, which made his orange fur wet and caused him to look even cuter. His thoughts only made his anger flare up.

"I said no!" He shouted, sounding more venomous than he intended. Lazlo looked hurt.

Raj put a hand on the monkey's shoulder. "Come on Lazlo, Edward's being a jerk, let's just forget about him." "Yeah!" Clam agreed.

The spider monkey just sighed sadly and turned around and followed his friends.

"I just want him to be happy like everyone else." Edward heard Lazlo say with sorrow as the trio departed and began to head back to the lake. His words practically made the teenaged platypus's heart break, although he managed to maintain his grim façade.

"Well Lazlo, you can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink." Edward overheard Raj say in the distance.

* * *

><p>Later that night around 3:00 in the morning, Edward awoke from another one of his dirty dreams about Lazlo. In this one, the monkey was trying to seduce Edward by doing a strip tease slowly and sexily in front of him.<p>

Like usual, he had a massive boner in his boxers and his forehead was plastered with sweat, making his white fur sticky and nasty. He wiped sleep from his eyes as bright moonlight filled the cabin, and the sounds of crickets chirping in the distance filled his ears. He pulled the covers off of himself and tiptoed silently out of the cabin, being very careful not to disturb Chip and Skip, and headed to one of the nearby bathrooms.

Once inside, he slid into one of the stalls and locked the door as he immersed himself into a deep fantasy of making hot, sweaty love to Lazlo under the moonlight, the orange fured monkey moaning passionately as he did. Edward stroked himself up and down as hard as he could manage, resulting in a glob of pre cum forming at the tip of his penis. It didn't take long for him to climax, and he blew spurts of his seed into the toilet water below him as he wiped off his manhood with a wad of toilet paper. Feeling content with himself, he left the bathroom and was walking back to his cabin when he heard someone moan. Edward listened closely, and he heard a few more moans. He then realized that it was coming from Jelly Bean cabin.

He walked right up to the cabin and continued to listen to the strange sounds. They sounded like they were coming from Lazlo. Deciding to take a risk, Edward slowly pushed the door open and walked inside of jelly cabin. Just as he had presumed, the moaning was coming from Lazlo, who was tossing and turning in bed. How Raj and Clam were still fast asleep was a mystery.

"_What's wrong with him? Is he in pain?"_ Edward thought to himself, taking a few steps closer to the spider monkey's bed. The orange monkey yet again moaned loudly as he tossed and turned violently, and Edward had a revelation

"_Wait a minute, he… he's having a wet dream."_ Edward finally discovered, his cheeks turning pink.

"_If only I could be doing this to him, making him moan like that…" _The white platypus pondered, his cheeks turning pinker. "Oh Edward, mhmhmhmhmh." Lazlo moaned noisily.

Edward's cheeks turned bright red at Lazlo's words. He was frozen for a moment until Lazlo moaned again.

"Yes Edward, just like that! Mhmhmhmh." The male spider monkey then began to grind one of his hands up against his manhood from beneath the covers.

Edward felt like his cheeks were on fire and he ran out of the cabin quietly and back into his own. He lay in his bed, thinking back to what he had just recently experienced. _"I can't believe Lazlo was having dreams about me, but what am I going to do about it?"_ He thought to himself as a naughty grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning Edward woke up early, feeling refreshed. He made his bed and walked outside with a smile on his face, which was obviously not common for him at all. He turned and saw the jelly trio walking back from the mess hall. Fortunately for him, Lazlo immediately caught sight of him and cast a giant, warm smile his way.<p>

"Good morning Edward!" Lazlo proclaimed merrily. "Well, it looks like someone is happy today." Lazlo giggled, taking in the sight of Edward's rare smile.

"I sure am!" Edward said in a mock sweet tone of voice which made him cringe inside. "Hey Laz, can I talk to you for a second in my cabin?" He asked.

"Sure! Raj, Clam and I were about to get our swim gear on and head down to the lake again, Want to come afterwards?" The monkey asked hopefully.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Edward replied, continuing to speak in his fake kind voice. Lazlo looked as if he were going to die of happiness. "Go back to the cabin guys, I'll be there in a sec!" Lazlo proclaimed to Raj and Clam.

He then followed the platypus back to Pinto cabin as Edward shut the door behind them. After he made sure Raj and Clam were gone, he turned his gaze over to Lazlo.

They were all alone in the cabin together, as the dungs were busy pigging out at the mess hall, and knowing them they wouldn't be back for awhile.

Lazlo ended up breaking the brief silence. "So Edward, what did you want to talk to me about?" He proclaimed with his usual cheerful and go lucky demeanor.

"Listen Lazlo, I'm just going to cut to the chase, I heard you moaning my name last night in your sleep." Edward said with a huge smug grin as he crossed his arms.

Lazlo's face instantly grew bright red and his smile dissipated. "You… you heard that?" He asked nervously, looking down at the ground, not sure what Edward was going to do to him.

"Yes I did Lazlo." Edward replied sternly, his arms still crossed. Lazlo winced and closed his eyes in reflex, expecting Edward to hit him, but it never came.

"I also want you to know that I really liked it." The white platypus mumbled, loud enough for Lazlo to hear. He opened his eyes and looked up at Edward, who was also blushing now.

"You did?"

"Yes, I really did. I… I like you Lazlo, as more than just a friend, and I have for awhile now." He managed to say, his mouth was beginning to become dry.

Lazlo, paused for a second, taking in everything Edward had just said, and soon his face blew up in unrestrained happiness and affection. "You mean it Edward? I've also felt the same way for such a long time!" He exclaimed happily, embracing the blue eyed platypus in a tight hug, causing the other boy to blush deeply.

Once Lazlo broke the embrace, he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and kissed him softly on the lips, resulting in both boys' faces turning scarlet.

Edward took a chance and decided to go a bit farther, sliding his tongue into Lazlo's mouth and squeezing the monkey's butt cheeks softly. Lazlo shivered in pleasure and prodded his tongue against Edward's lips, asking for entrance which Edward immediately granted him. Lazlo then slid his wet, warm tongue into Edward's mouth, stroking his partner's tongue lovingly with his own.

Their tongues tangled and danced with one another's heatedly for several minutes, but to them it felt like hours. Eventually they broke away, and both were very flustered. A second later however, Lazlo leaned into Edward's ear and whispered to him.

"Edward… I want… I want you to take me." Edward felt butterflies in his stomach. "Are you sure about his Lazlo?" Now he was feeling much more nervous and anxious than before.

"Yes, I'm sure." He responded, leaning forward and kissing Edward deeply once more. The two were on Edward's bed now, tongues wrestling passionately and hands groping and exploring the other's body. They both moaned loudly, knowing that all of the campers were either at the lake or the mess hall and weren't to return soon.

Edward pulled away from his boyfriend's soft lips and started roughly kissing his neck, causing Lazlo to shut his eyes and moan softly in pleasure. "Oh Edward your kisses are heaven."

"Not as much as your body Lazlo." Edward purred, pulling the spider monkey's shirt over his head.

He massaged and kissed Lazlo's chest for a moment before sliding off his pants, leaving the orange monkey in only a pair of pink boxers.

"Really Lazlo, pink boxers?" Edward smirked.

Lazlo just blushed and started undressing his mate, removing the male platypus' shirt and pants, as well as running his hand sensually over the bulge beneath Edward's boxers, resulting in Edward hissing in delight.

"Mhmhmhmh Edward, you're so hard for me." Lazlo purred seductively, gazing up at Edward with those smokey blue eyes of his.

"So are you, Lazlo." He replied, climbing on top of the other boy and taking off his last article of clothing, making Lazlo completely naked.

Edward examined him up and down, and Lazlo blushed heavily realizing his boyfriend was studying him, however his embarrassment went away as Edward also got naked and kissed him again.

Lazlo moaned happily as Edward's tongue yet again began exploring his mouth, and he allowed his tongue to do the same to his lover's.

They both became insanely horny in the act, and as Lazlo's tongue was sucked by Edward, the sexy spider monkey began to grind his erection up against the other male's hard on. This created an orgasmic friction and caused both of them to moan and groan in pure ecstasy.

After French kissing and dry humping for awhile, it was Lazlo's turn to dominate. He climbed on top of Edward which aroused the white platypus even more, and started kissing and sucking his neck, leaving Edward with a few love bites in the process. He then kissed his way down Edward's stomach until he got to his partner's throbbing manhood.

Lazlo giggled when he saw it, and he gave it a few strokes, which made it twitch and leak with pre cum.

"Laz…" Edward sighed, really getting off on the adorable boy's ministrations. "So you like that huh Edward?" Lazlo smirked, looking up at him and stroking it harder a few more times.

"Mhmhm oh god!" He groaned. Although his moan's only encouraged the primate. Lazlo started licking Edward's throbbing cock up and down, making it pulse and ooze like crazy.

Finally, Lazlo engulfed the warm organ into his mouth and began to suck on it slowly.

"Lazlo, LAZLO FUCK!" Edward shrieked, melting away in the pleasure. Lazlo then began to pick up the pace of his sucking, and soon he was bobbing his head up and down Edward's penis as his tongue slid over the tip.

Edward already began to feel his climax coming up, Lazlo was really good at giving head, and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Once Lazlo started deep throating him and moaning onto his love muscle, Edward pulled him away from it, which created a long string of saliva connecting Lazlo's mouth to the tip of his length.

"What's wrong Edward, did I do something wrong?" He sounded very concerned. _"Aww, he's so sweet."_ Edward thought, knowing that he would never live it down if he said that aloud.

"No, it's just, I'm about to… you know... and, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do Lazlo." He said, probably sounding the nicest and most polite he ever had in his life.

"Edward, it's okay, I want to swallow you." Lazlo said, looking up at him with innocent eyes. Edward was so aroused; he couldn't believe that Lazlo was saying such things.

Lazlo took Edward's silence as an answer to continue, and he once again began sucking on Edward's cock like a vacuum, as if it were the best thing he had ever had in his mouth. Eventually, the wonderful sensation of the orange monkey's hot mouth moving up and down his cock made him blow his load into Lazlo's mouth, as he let out a shrill groan of ecstasy in the process.

Lazlo swallowed every drop of Edward's seed and licked his lips. "Mhhmhmh Edward… that was so hot."

"Yeah, I know it was, wasn't it?" Edward smirked as he picked up Lazlo's supple body and placed it beneath him.

"Your turn." He grinned, and Lazlo gasped in surprise and delight as Edward started to go down on him just like he had done for him earlier.

Edward's wet mouth and tongue went up and down the spider monkey's member, creating the same wonderful sensation that Lazlo had given to Edward previously.

"Ohhhh Edward, that feels so good." Lazlo moaned, gripping onto the bed sheets as Edward continued the fellatio.

He sucked for a little while longer until Lazlo stopped him.

"Please, Edward that's enough, I just want your cock already." Lazlo whimpered in needy pleasure. He removed his mouth from Lazlo's cock and obeyed his companion's wishes.

He flipped Lazlo over so that he was on all fours, and Edward tried to prep him by slowly sliding one of his fingers into the male's puckered entrance.

Lazlo tensed up in pain and Edward immediately felt guilty. "It's okay Lazlo, it's going to hurt at first but it will get better I promise." Edward said, playing with Lazlo's tail in an attempt to sooth him.

Once he was relaxed, Edward slid another finger into him and another, until Lazlo got used to the sensation. Finally, Edward lined his hard and awaiting cock with Lazlo's hot hole.

"Are you ready Laz?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ready Edward." He replied, not feeling as nervous as he did before.

Edward then slowly slid himself inside of Lazlo's hot, tight heat, making both boys cry out in euphoric pleasure.

"Edward, you're so big mhmhmh." Lazlo moaned.

"And you're so tight Lazlo." Edward said as he began to slowly and gingerly thrust into Lazlo, going at a rate that was pleasurable and enjoyable for the both of them. However, soon Lazlo began longing for more.

"Edward, please go harder!" He groaned.

Edward once again obeyed his gorgeous boyfriend, and began to thrust into Lazlo at a faster and harder rate.

"Ooooohhhh yeah Edward, just like that." Lazlo purred, bucking his hips to meet with Edward's thrusts.

"Mhmhmhmh fuck Lazlo." Edward grunted, continuing to thrust into Lazlo's delicious tight heat as pleasure coursed through his body. Edward grabbed onto Lazlo's forgotten member and began to pump it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. "Oh Edward, yes!" Lazlo moaned heavily, shutting his eyes tight as Edward continued to fuck him roughly and fast.

A few minutes later Edward's tool began to brush up against Lazlo's sweet spot, resulting in the monkey arching his back in orgasmic pleasure, trying hard not to release yet. "Oooooh Edward mhmhmhmhmh ahhhhhh." Lazlo sighed, getting the pounding of his life.

"Ughghghghgh Lazlo, are you sure sure- ughhgh- you're sure I'm not being too rough?"

"No, Edward, this is just- ahhhhhh- fine." Lazlo responded, practically moaning each word. They continued to go at it in that position for awhile, until Lazlo switched positions.

He pushed Edward onto his back and began bouncing up and down the platypus's member, riding him like a cowboy.

"Oh, Lazlo, I love it when you dominate the situation." He groaned, throwing his head back as Lazlo rode him even faster, resulting in his manhood once again stimulating Lazlo's prostate. "Oh yes that's right, ride me Lazlo, you dirty little boy." Edward groaned. "Ohhh Edward mhmhmh." Lazlo moaned, now riding his lover as fast as he could.

Edward once again began to jerk on Lazlo's cock as the monkey rode him, and that was it.

With one final hot moan, Lazlo shot his sticky, gooey spunk all over Edward's chest, coating it white. Edward came three seconds later, shooting off several shots off his hot cum into Lazlo's ass.

Lazlo then collapsed onto Edward, and the platypus cuddled the spider monkey in his arms for awhile, stroking his head and playing with his tail.

"I love you Edward." Lazlo whispered lovingly into his boyfriend's ear.

"I love you to Lazlo." Edward replied just as lovingly.

They cuddled and spooned for about ten minutes before redressing and cleaning each other up.

After exiting Pinto cabin, Lazlo grabbed onto his Edward's hand and beamed as he saw Raj and Clam.

"Hey, guess what guys, Edward and I are a couple now!" He exclaimed happily with a ginormous grin.

Edward blushed heavily, not sure if he was ready to have them know that yet.

"Wow, really? That's wonderful!" Raj proclaimed. "Yeah, wonderful!" Clam agreed.

Edward was dumbfounded at how accepting they were.

"So, are you to coming down to the lake? You seemed to talk forever, what exactly happened in there? The elephant asked curiously.

Both boys once again turned a deep red. "We… we were just getting to know each other better." Edward said, and Lazlo giggled.

"Come on Edward, let's go swimming, I can pretend that I'm the damsel in distress drowning, and you can be the one to save me." Lazlo said winking at Edward sexily.

"I'm there." Edward agreed smiling as he squeezed Lazlo's palm. So Lazlo and Edward walked hand in hand down to the lake with Raj and Clam, the monkey and platypus each looking forward to their new romantic relationship.

**Well that's all, hope you enjoyed. Please review if you did. :)**


End file.
